Legendary warrior of shadow
by Dragi
Summary: Finish Well A new legendary warrior that isa loyal survant to Lucemon is out to capture Kouji and Kouichi. and if you want to find out why and all that you have to read. R
1. Default Chapter

Hey. Sorry I have not updated any of my stories. Here is a new story. And this whole story is finish but I dont update everything right away. I want atleast 5 reviews before I update the next one. And I can promise the next chapter is much much longer then this one.  
  
If it is something you dont understand or are wondering just ask ok.  
  
Legendary warrior of shadow  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By dragi  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Kouji woke up in the night and looked around, the moon was shining and the forest was shining from the moonlight and the wind was making the leaf lift up lightly. Kouji looked to the others to see if they were all right. But what surprise him was that Takuya was up in the middle of the night.  
  
"Takuya why are you up in the night, its not like you." Said Kouji and looked at Takuya's face to see that something was wrong.  
  
"I just had a nightmare thats all." Takuya told Kouji still looking in the fire he had made.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Kouji asked since he saw that it was something that had to make Takuya to wake up this early, it was not like him.  
  
"No I dont want to, I'm fine Kouji. I think I go back and try to sleep again," said Takuya and walked to the place he had been lying last time.  
  
Kouji just looked at Takuya and saw that Takuya was a bit scared but of what. He just put some more wood in the fire and the he places his head down and the grass and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kouji woke up in the morning and then he saw everyone sleeping except that Takuya was gone.  
  
"Where is Takuya?" Shouted Kouji so high that he scared everyone that was asleep.  
  
"Why are you yelling Kouji?" his brother asked sleepy.  
  
"Takuya is gone." Shouted Kouji to the others. When Kouji said that everyone begin to look around in worry.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" asked Izumi.  
  
"We have to find him now." yelled Kouji to the others.  
  
"Kouji I want to eat something first." Said Junpei.  
  
"What if Takuya is in danger or something." Said Kouji in anger since the others didn't look like they cared.  
  
"Kouji I go with you and then the others can eat. So they can come after us when they are gone ok." Said Kouichi to calm down his brother.  
  
"Fine lets go then." Kouji said and was in a really bad mode and begin to walk. Kouichi run after him and leave the others alone.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
A female digimon was walking in the dark forest looking for her targets that her lord has sent her to get.  
  
"I promise you master that I will bring them both to you alive and kill them painful and slowly in front of you. Since I legendary warrior of shadow will do every thing you want me to." she said to herself, before laughing maniacally.  
  
She looked around the dark forest before she starts running to find her targets.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
"Kouichi can you walk a bit faster." Shouted Kouji to his brother angry.  
  
"Kouji what is it? Since you found out Takuya was gone you have been in a really bad mode." Said Kouichi to his twin brother.  
  
Kouji was about to answer when he heard the bushes begin to move and saw a shadow in the dark that moved fast toward them ready to strike an attack.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi jumped out of the attack and took their D-tectors out of their pockets and where ready to evolve if she tried to attack them again.  
  
"Ah the warrior of light and darkness, just the warriors I'm looking for." Said an evil voice from a female.  
  
"Who are you?" shouted Kouji toward the place he heard the voice.  
  
"I am the evil legendary warrior of shadow and servant to lord Lucemon." Said the voice as she appeared before them. She had long hair with black, white and red strips. Her black armor was cover her feet like what Burninggreymon's armor did, and her arms it covered her like the way Aldamon has his arms covered except for the guns he had. On the rest of her body except her head was covered like Zephyrmon except she has batwings. On her face she was covered over her eyes just like Angewomon with some black feather on the side of the mask. You could see her red glowing eyes though the mask. She had a black staff with a dark dragon on the tip of the top with a dark crystal in the middle of the dragon.  
  
"I did not know that it where more warriors then the ten legendary warriors." Said Kouichi.  
  
"Well I see you two have never heard of the four evil legendary warriors that works for Lucemon and are the enemy to the legendary warriors on the good side." She said smirking.  
  
Both Kouji and Kouichi were about to evolve but she was so fast and formed an black light on her staff and shout at them that throw them 5 meters away and knocked them both uncurious.  
  
"This was easy." She said as she took them both over her shoulders.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi woke up in a really dark place, It was dark walls around and they got chains that was keeping them on the ground but they was able to sit up.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Kouichi as he looked around the place.  
  
"I dont know Kouichi." Said Kouji as he to looked around.  
  
"You are in Lord Lucemon's castle." Said the voice of the Shadow warrior.  
  
"What you want with us?" Kouji asked angrily.  
  
"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." She said and turned her back to them.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi got really angry on the way the shadow warrior where talking and acting.  
  
"Why can't you just go away and leave us alone." Kouji shouted.  
  
"I am lord Lucemon's loyal servant and will do what he tells me." She snapped back and looked right in his eyes.  
  
"So why do you have to be here then?" Kouichi asked angry while he looked at her.  
  
"Lucemon want me to be sure you dont escape from here." She said to them and walked back to the place she come from and just had her eyes on them-  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Lucemon had watched the whole thing on an image that appeared out of no where and was smiling evilly.  
  
"When you two are dead I will have no problem to take over the digital world and the real world." Lucemon told himself  
  
"Renamon come here now." Shouted Lucemon. Renamon walked toward Lucemon when he called on her.  
  
"Our new captive shall get their surprise now." Said Lucemon and Renamon nodded and walked away.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Kouji and Kouichi heard that it was footsteps that were coming closer and closer outside this room.  
  
When a door open they saw a yellow fox on two feet it had two .  
  
"Take the two boys to the place now." Said Renamon coldly and walked away.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi saw that the shadow warrior walked toward them, They both tried to get up but since they where chained to the floor they did not get up. The shadow warrior took just the chain that was stuck on the ground loos and then let the chains of them. When the chain was off Kouji and Kouichi tried to run of but she took them by their callar and dragged them out of the room and the place she was told to bring them.  
  
TBC  
  
Review everyone please 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry it has taken time. And thanks for the reviews. And thanks to LadyK Na-No-Da for editing Legendary warrior of Shadow for me. So everyone thank her for it ok.  
  
And thank you to everyone who has reviewed.  
  
takuya: Thank you so much and here you have the last chapter.  
  
Aerol Somtaaw: I really dont care what you said this is my story so I do what I want with it.  
  
SoJoHunter: Yea I know and LadyK Na-No-Da have edited it for me. And thank you.  
  
Jaganshi-Hiei fan: Yea it is Yaoi. And the romance is at the end of the story so yea.  
  
CJ: I'm sorry. I hope it is better when my friend has edited it for me. And thank you so much for what you said.  
  
Saber Lightning: thank you so much and this is the last chapter. And no problem and I really liked your story.  
  
Chicky Chicky: sorry no rape in this story. And now I have updated.  
  
Warning: It is Yaoi so every one know, and that means Male X male. So now over with the story.

Legendary warrior of shadow  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By dragi

()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()

Kouji saw that she was taking them to a stadium and that there where digimon fighting there.  
  
"I hope you are ready to fight this time and not be so lazy." She said to them before throwing them into a cell that lead to the stadium.  
  
"Well I'll kick your butt out there!" Kouji shouted out to her.  
  
"Well I wish you good luck since its me you will fight out there." she told him before walking away.  
  
"Umm, Kouji do you remember what happened last time?" Kouichi asked him.  
  
"Yes I do but this time I will be ready." Kouji said angrily as the cell doors opens.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi walked out and saw that there were evil digimon sitting around the stadium to watch them.  
  
And in the middle of the stadium stood the legendary Warrior of the Shadow.  
  
'I wonder why she has not told us her name yet? Who cares I will kick her ass now for what she has done.' Thought Kouji as he and Kouichi began to digivolve.  
  
"Lobomon/Lovemon" they shouted together.  
  
"So you think you can defeat me." She said to them.  
  
"Yes we do and you are going to be gone for good when we are finished with you." Kouji yelled to her.  
  
"Well show me what you got then." She said to him in her normal voice.  
  
Kouji ran straight for her and took out his sables to cut her, but when he was about to hit her she just disappeared.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Kouji move away! It's just one of her attacks!" Shouted Kouichi but it was too late. Kouji got hit really hard and was sent flying back 16 meters.  
  
"Kouji are you okay?" Kouichi asked when he just saw what happened.  
  
"I'm okay, but I'll be way better when I get to kick her to death." Kouji said angrily and stood up.  
  
"Kouji stop being so hot-headed. If you attack with your anger you will never defeat her and you know it." Kouichi told him.  
  
"Well, have you two boys finished talking and ready to fight?" she asked them as she released an attack at them.  
  
They both jumped out of the way.  
  
"Kouichi do you have any ideas on what we can do?" asked Kouji.  
  
"Yea, I keep her away while you turn yourself to Beowulfmon since I know she is in her advanced form." Kouichi said as he ran towards her to attack.  
  
While Kouichi was fighting Kouji d-evolved to himself and then evolved to Beowulfmon.  
  
"Kouji! Hit her in the stomach its her weakest point!" Kouichi shouted.  
  
Kouji smirked because she was too busy playing with Kouichi to notice that he was coming towards her at full speed.  
  
When she turned around it was too late to dodge his attack. She was hit right in the stomach and sent flying back several feet from them, nearly hitting Lucemon.  
  
"You stupid bitch! You are suppose to kill them not let them win over you!" Lucemon said angrily.  
  
"Sorry lord Lucemon." She said as she got up.  
  
While the Shadow Warrior had trouble to get up Kouji and Kouichi ran out of the stadium so the shadow warrior had to go after them in the forest.  
  
"Kouji we have to be fast. If not she can get us in no time." Kouichi told his brother.  
  
"I know, but I don't even know where we are running." Kouji said as they kept running.  
  
Then out of nowhere, the Shadow Warrior appeared right in front of them looking really angry.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she asked them whilst smirking.  
  
"We are going to find our friend." Kouji told her with his swords ready. Kouichi was ready to attack her with a Shadow Meteor.  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you but you have to kill me first before you do that." She said with her staff in hand.  
  
Kouji and Kouichi got so mad that they both sent their strongest attacks at her. The attacks hit her hard and she stumbled to regain her balance. Whilst seeing her at her weakest point, Kouji told Kouichi to release another attack at her.  
  
When they hit her, the attacks exploded and smoke clouded their vision. When it cleared, they found her lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Kouji, what shall we do now?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"We finish her off." Kouji said and walked towards her.  
  
"Say goodbye." Kouji said. He was about to stab her in the heart, but before he had the chance to do it, he d-evolved.  
  
"What happen Kouji?" Kouichi asked as he saw what just happened.  
  
"I dont know." Was all Kouji was able to say, as he himself was shocked at what had just happened.  
  
Then Digicodes appeared and covered her and when they were gone, she had a human body, but covered in fur. She had a shirt on and the same hairstyle, but her face was more human-like except with an animal nose, fur and a long cat like tail.  
  
"Wow." Was all Kouji could say.  
  
"Let's take her with us. But we should tie her up first." Kouichi said as he D-evolved and tried to find some rope. Minutes later, he found some.  
  
They tied up her hands and feet and then they walked away to look for the others.  
  
"Kouichi can I ask you why we have to take that Digimon with us?" Kouji asked when he got his voice back.  
  
"Something tells me that she is useful to us and that she is not really evil." Kouichi said.  
  
"You know she just tried to kill us Kouichi."  
  
"I know but she was used by Lucemon and I think she is just confused." Kouichi said.  
  
"Never mind." Kouji said  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Two days later   
  
The day before, Kouji and Kouichi had found the others except for Takuya. They told the others about what had happened to them before.  
  
"I wonder when she will wake up?" said Izumi who was looking at the female Digimon.  
  
"Kouichi, do you think she will become nice if we help her find out that Lucemon is a bad Digimon?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"Well I don't know but I hope so." Kouichi answered.  
  
Then they watched as she began to wake up.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Tomoki asked as he put a damp cloth on her forehead. She just yelled in pain.  
  
When she saw Tomoki she glared at him but was too weak to do anything else.  
  
"Well, at least we know that she can't hurt us." Said Izumi as she got up and walked over to Tomoki.  
  
"Don't be mad as us, we're trying to help you." Izumi said to her.  
  
"Yea right." She tried to shout at Izumi but was too weak to do it.  
  
"Why do you hate us so much?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"You are the one's who are against Lucemon helping the digital world." She said as she tried to stand up but never even got to the sit-up position.  
  
"You got it all wrong. We are the one's trying to save this world and Lucemon is the one trying to destroy it." Said Izumi.  
  
"Yea right, what about all the Digimon you took?" She shouted.  
  
"Those were Lucemon's servants." Said Tomoki.  
  
"Well tell me, why does Lucemon treat you bad?" asked Kouichi.  
  
"I dont know." She said.  
  
"Can't you let us help you." Tomoki asked.  
  
"And why would I need help?" She said coldly to Tomoki.  
  
"You're really beaten up after the fight you had with Kouji and Kouichi." Izumi said.  
  
"They're trying to help you. Why don't you want anyone to help you?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I dont know, just let me think about it until tomorow. Happy now?" She shouted at Patamon who just nodded his head.  
  
When everyone had fallen asleep, the Shadow Warrior was dreaming.  
  
Dream   
  
_The Shadow Warrior was sitting on the ground not moving. She kept hearing voices that said that she shall let them help her and that they would show her real love and care, and that Lucemon was evil.  
  
"Shut up leave me alone." She yelled.  
  
And then everything went black._  
  
End of dream   
  
When she woke up she saw everyone sleeping peacefully.  
  
'Should I let them help me?' she thought.  
  
Then she went back to sleep.  
  
Next day   
  
The Shadow Warrior woke up in a lot of pain.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"Pain." Was all she could say.  
  
"Where?" asked Izumi.  
  
The Shadow Warrior put her hand to her heart.  
  
"I think it's because of Lucemon's dark power that her heart hurts." Said Bokomon who looked at her now.  
  
"How can we help her?" asked Tomoki.  
  
"Kouji you are the Light Warrior, hug her and say things about love and care or something." Said Bokomon.  
  
"I have to what?!" Kouji asked in shock.  
  
"You heard what I said so do it." Bokomon said.  
  
"Fine but what should I tell her?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Just tell her everything will be fine." Kouichi said and took him to the Shadow Warrior.  
  
"Fine but then the rest of you go away." Kouji said angrily. The others nodded and walked away.  
  
Kouji embraced her in a hug and told her that everything will be okay.  
  
"Why do it hurt so much?" she gasped.  
  
"It's the dark power that Lucemon has put in you because he doesn't want you to become good and have the feeling of love." Kouji said.  
  
"So what you are doing now is with care?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
She lay her head against Kouji's chest and he began to blush.  
  
Someplace in her mind told her not to do it but some other place told her to just be there.  
  
She was to confused to do anything so she just did what the second voice told her.  
  
To be there with Kouji.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Lucemon was mad. He had just found out that he had no control over the Shadow Warrior and that she was with the enemy.  
  
"Lord Lucemon you called." Rhodo Knightmon said as he came in to Lucemon's place.  
  
"Yes. I want you to bring the Shadow Warrior and Light Warrior to me. Alive. The others you can kill." Said Lucemon in his normal tone.  
  
"As you wish lord Lucemon." Said Rhodo knightmon as he walked out.  
  
"When I have them both I will enjoy seeing them beg for their lives before me." Lucemon said to himself.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
It was a new day and the Shadow Warrior was still laying on Kouji's chest. But she felt that some one was after her and Kouji.  
  
"We have to go." She said.  
  
"Why do we have to go?" Asked Kouji.  
  
"Some one is after us." She said as she tried to stand up but fell back.  
  
"Dont worry I'll carry you, but first we have to eat." Said Kouji.  
  
"Okay." Said the Shadow Warrior.  
  
Kouji saw that she didn't feel safe.  
  
"Dont worry I will protect you." Said Kouji as he gave her an apple.  
  
"But I can feel it. He moves fast and he's strong." Said the Shadow Warrior.  
  
"Well we need to eat so we have the energy to walk and run." Said Kouji.  
  
She just nodded and took a bite out of her apple.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Kouji asked her.  
  
"Yea." She said.  
  
"Why or when did you begin to work for Lucemon?" asked Kouji.  
  
She thought for a while before she answered.  
  
"I really dont know." She said and looked down.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. We will find out about your past." Said Kouji smiling at her.  
  
'Why do I feel that she needs all my help, and only my help?' Kouji thought.  
  
"So when will we go?" she asked.  
  
"Soon." Kouji answer.  
  
"Good." Was all she said before she took the last bite out of her apple.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Rhodo Knightmon was walking in the forest looking for the Shadow Warrior and Kouji.  
  
"Soon I will find you." He said and continued walking.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Kouji and the others had began to walk and the Shadow Warrior was sitting on Kouji's back.  
  
"So where are we heading?" asked Tomoki.  
  
"I dont know Tomoki, but a place where she can heal." Said Kouji.  
  
"Hey, you haven't told us what your name is." Said Izumi as she looked at the Shadow Warrior.  
  
The shadow warrior just blinked at them.  
  
"You have to have a name." Said Tomoki.  
  
"Sorry I dont." Said the Shadow Warrior.  
  
The others just looked at her except Kouji.  
  
"Umm, is there a name we could call you?" asked Kouji.  
  
"You can call me Shadow." Said shadow.  
  
"Fine then, we'll call you Shadow." Said Kouji.  
  
"Well what shall we do with Shadow if someone attack us?" asked Tomoki.  
  
"Well if you four begin to attack I find a safe place to her." Said Kouji.  
  
"Thats a good plan." Said Bokomon who was reading in his book.  
  
Shadow had fallen asleep on Kouji's back and was nuzzling at Kouji's neck.  
  
"Kouji you know what?" Tomoki said to Kouji.  
  
"What Tomoki?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Shadow is really cute when she is sleeping." Said Tomoki and made everyone to look at her.  
  
"Yea she is really cute and really cute when she is nuzzling your neck Kouji." Said Izumi and giggled.  
  
"Hey." Shouted Kouji and his face was red.  
  
"Is something wrong Kouji since your face are all red?" Neemon asked while the others were laughing.  
  
"No nothing." Said Kouji angry.  
  
While they where walking Kouji walked right in a hole and fall in it.  
  
"Hey Kouji, are you okay?" asked Kouichi and looked down to see if he was okay. He and Shadow was sitting in the hole. Kouji was holding his foot since he had not got his foot right and trip over and got it hit hard on the side if the hole. Shadow was holding her head since she hit her head at the side in the hole.  
  
"Yea I'm okay my knee just hurt a bit but I'm okay." Said Kouji and then a black fog begin to surround Shadow and Kouji.  
  
"Oh no he found us." Was all Kouji heard Shadow say before he black out.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Lucemon was smirking toward the cage that was on the ground near the place where he was sitting and in the cage was Shadow and Kouji sleeping.  
  
"What are you going to do with them lord Lucemon?" asked Rhodo knightmon.  
  
"You will see soon and then I will have them both as servants even if they want or not." Said Lucemon and laughed evilly.  
  
"Is it something more you want me to do?" asked Rhodo knightmon.  
  
"Yes I want you to hold the other kids long away from here." Said Lucemon and Rhodo knightmon nodded and walked out.  
  
Lucemon just watched Kouji and shadow sleeping in the cage.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Kouji's dream   
  
_Kouji was walking in a land of shadows.  
  
Then he saw Lobomon and Agunimon come in sight, he runs toward them and when he comes up to them Lobomon held up his right hand.  
  
"Kouji you have to help Shadow to overcome her fear." Said Lobomon.  
  
"But why do I have to do that?" Kouji just asked.  
  
"You are the warrior of light and its up to you to free her from her own shadows." Said Agunimon.  
  
"And when you have done that she will show you to Takuya because when she is free from her shadows she know about her past and know where he is." Said Lobomon.  
  
"Fine, but how can I help her?" asked Kouji.  
  
"That you have to find out by yourself." Said Agunimon and then they disappeared.  
  
And Kouji blacked out.  
_  
End of Kouji's dream   
  
Kouji woke up and saw himself in a cage with Shadow.  
  
"What is going on?" Kouji asked when he was sure he saw right.  
  
"You are mine captive and soon mine servants." Said Lucemon when he comes out of the shadows.  
  
"You." Kouji said angry to Lucemon.  
  
"I will just tell you to go to sleep so you will not be to worn out when my experiment will begin." Said Lucemon and walked out.  
  
"I have to get us out of her fast." Kouji said and begin to try and wake up Shadow.  
  
"Shadow you have to wake up." Kouji shouted to here while he shakes her.  
  
"I dont want to go up now." Said shadow.  
  
"Shadow you have to get up. Because we have to find a way out of here." Said Kouji to her.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked when she begin to wake up.  
  
"I dont know. The only thing I know is that we are in a cage and prisoners to Lucemon." Said Kouji.  
  
"WHAT?" she shouted right to Kouji and begins to panic.  
  
"Dont worry I get you out of here I promise you." Said Kouji.  
  
"How can you say that. We are in a cage how can we get out." She yelled at him and then puch him against the cage door and since someone had forgot to lock the cage Kouji fall out of the cage.  
  
"Well atleast we are out of the cage." Said Kouji and begin to stand up while Shadow walks out of the cage.  
  
"So where are we going now?" asked Shadow.  
  
"We try this way." Said Kouji and point to a door.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked.  
  
"No but its better then nothing." Said Kouji.  
  
'Now I am beginning to act like Takuya. Wonder what is wrong with me?' thought Kouji when they begin to walk.  
  
"So who do you love?" asked Shadow when she saw he was thinking of someone and one of her powers was to feel power from others and she fell love from Kouji.  
  
"A boy that was gone the day I meet you, he just disappeared." Said Kouji with sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry." Shadow said and could feel his sadness in her heart.  
  
"Dont be. Its my fault I should have been there and had look after him." Said Kouji still sad.  
  
"If you want I can help you and look for him." She said and tried to make him a bit happier.  
  
"Well first we should try and get your memories back." Said Kouji.  
  
"That can take time." She said with no hope.  
  
"Hey dont lose your hope you get them back I just know it." Said Kouji who now tried to make her a bit happier.  
  
"I hope so." She just said with no emotions.  
  
When they walked for a bit with not talking to each other they come to a dead end with two doors on the sides.  
  
"What door?" asked Kouji.  
  
"We take that one" Shadow said to the door on the right side.  
  
When they walked in and saw around Shadow yelled in pain and fall on her knees.  
  
"What is it?" Kouji asked in shock.  
  
"Bad memories are coming back." She said before she fainted.  
  
"Shit." Was all Kouji said before he picked her up from the cold floor.  
  
When he had her in his hands he begin to run out of this room and out the window in this room.  
  
When he was on the ground outside of Lucemon's hideout.  
  
He looked around.  
  
Most of the trees where dead and it had a cold fog that were lying still around the place.  
  
Kouji took Shadow closer to her and begins to run in the dead forest.  
  
Kouji had run for hours and had to stop.  
  
He had come out of the dead forest and had come to a beautiful forest with big trees that had beauty in it and the grass was shining in the sun. It was a river that was blank that you could see through it and it was shining like the grass by the sun.  
  
Kouji had found some leafs that they could be lying on for the night.  
  
He had lied Shadow down on the leaf that he had found.  
  
When he had got eaten a bit and then lay himself down on the leaf and fall right asleep.  
  
Next morning Kouji woke up with the voice of the river and the wind that was lightly making the leaf on the trees to make sounds.  
  
Kouji sits up to see that shadow was sitting beside the river with her feet's lightly splashing the water and giggled.  
  
"What so funny?" Kouji asked her and walked toward her.  
  
"I dont know what you mean with so funny but its just so good feeling." She said happily.  
  
"When did you get in a happy mode?" asked Kouji of all this change. Since she had been a cold hearted digimon.  
  
"Just this morning." She said in a really happy tone.  
  
"Good to hear." He said and looked at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked him in her happy voice.  
  
"Well last time I talked to you. You was cold and not so happy." Kouji said right to her.  
  
"I was, I dont remember that. I only remember I have been happy my whole life." She said and Kouji looked at her shocked.  
  
"You dont." He said in shock.  
  
"No. I woke this morning and all I remember is that I have a happy family." She said to him.  
  
"What family?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Um I dont remember but I have a younger sibling and a mother and a father." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay." Said Kouji and just stared at her.  
  
"So do you remember anything more?" Kouji asked.  
  
"No sorry." She said with a sad tone.  
  
"Well atleast you remember something." Kouji said to bring her to her happy mode again and it did to.  
  
When she was about to say something they heard someone running toward them. They both got up ready to battle.  
  
When they saw who was coming they left they guard down. It was only the others.  
  
"Hey Kouji hey shadow are you two alright?" Tomoki shouted over to them.  
  
"We are alright." Shouted Kouji back.  
  
"Good to hear." What happen when the fog in that hole you fall in was gone you where gone to." said Kouichi.  
  
"Yea it was a trick we got teleport to Lucemon's HQ." Said Kouji.  
  
"So that's why." Said Junpei.  
  
"Yea but do any of you have food I am kinda a bit hungry." Said Kouji and blushed while the others laughter except Shadow who didn't understand.  
  
"We can go and find food if you want." Said Izumi while she giggled.  
  
"Yea." Said Tomoki.  
  
When the others had stop laught of Kouji and got the food. They all sit around the fire and were talking while shadow was quiet and just looking at the others.  
  
She was listening to the forest and looked at the children around her.  
  
Then she heard the same feeling and the sound of footsteps that come when Kouji and her got captured last time.  
  
It was Rhodo knightmon.  
  
"Everyone Rhodo knightmon is really near." Said Shadow and changed to her advance form, the others changed to their strongest form to.  
  
"To bad you had to ruin my surprise attack Shadow." Said Rhodo knightmon as he comes out of the big tree and landed right in front of her.  
  
They all jumped few meters away from him.  
  
"Everyone get ready to attack." Said Kouji.  
  
"Okay." Said the rest of the group.  
  
They all fire their strongest attack to Rhodo knightmon but he dodges it.  
  
Kouji run toward Rhodo knightmon with his blades ready to strike him but Rhodo knightmon kicked him in the stomach before he got his sword near him.  
  
Kouichi got mad when he saw what Rhodo knightmon had done to his brother and run toward him to tackle him down but Rhodo knightmon used his attack Argent Fear on him and he changed back to himself.  
  
"Kouichi." Shouted Kouji and run toward his brother while the others was fighting Rhodo knightmon.  
  
Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki jumps in the air to attack but Rhodo knightmon used his attack Spiral Masquerade and they all three d-evolved.  
  
"Kouji it would be much better if you fight and not just look at the others get defeated." Yelled Shadow while she was attacking Rhodo knightmon.  
  
Kouji let his brother by the three and begin to fight Rhodo knightmon with Shadow.  
  
When Kouji saw that shadow was on the ground ready to get killed he jumped in front of her and took the attack that was meant for her.  
  
"Kouji." Shouted Shadow as she saw that Kouji took the whole attack for her and d-evolved back and fall on the ground beside of her.  
  
Shadow had widened eyes as she saw Kouji hurt on the ground.  
  
When Rhodo knightmon walked closer to kill Shadow and Kouji the without warning Shadow jumped up and took out her staff. She used her strongest attack shadow killer and sent the attack with full hate to him and when the attack hit him he turned into data without a digiegg left.  
  
When she turned to Kouji to see him sitting up and smiling to her she smiled herself and turned back to her rookie form.  
  
But when she saw Kouji widen his eyes she turned around only to see a light coming fast toward her and she did not have the time to dodge and was hit and the attack goes right through her.  
  
"Shadow." Shouted Kouji and run to her side and kneeled down to her.  
  
"Are you okay shadow." He asked.  
  
She slowly opens her eyes.  
  
"Something in my memory always wanted to have a kiss from you, you think I could have a kiss before its to late." She said really weakly.  
  
"Shadow." Kouji said with tears falling down.  
  
Kouji bent down and kissed her on her lips and then light grew strong around them and shadow's eyes begin to flash with a bright light.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Kouichi before the whole area lighted up.  
  
() In another place ()  
  
Kouji open his eyes to see shadow sitting close to a tree but what he got most surprise of, is that Flamon was sitting right beside her.  
  
"Umm, excuse me but where are we." Asked Kouji.  
  
In the mind of a person." Said Shadow with a smile on her face.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Kouji to see that she was really happy.  
  
"I found my little brother and I got my memories back." Said Shadow.  
  
"But where are Takuya then?" Kouji asked since he got confused.  
  
"He is in your arms asleep." When you kissed me you got here and I got to where I'm supposed to be." Said Shadow.  
  
"What you mean?" Kouji asked again.  
  
"She is Takuya's second spirit and all Lucemon did was to make Takuya forget and change into shadow so he got his old servant back." Said Flamon.  
  
"But how can Takuya have two elements?" Kouji said in confusion.  
  
"Its because Takuya was chosen by the evil to have shadow spirit and by the goodness to have the fire spirit. But he dont have to be evil to have an evil spirit." Said Flamon.  
  
"It was four evil legendary warriors. It was Shadow, Hate, death and fear that were loyal to Lucemon. The other children that got chosen to have hate, death and fear died at birth so then no one will ever have the spirits of them." Said Shadow.  
  
"The evil legendary warriors are nothing like the good legendary warriors." Said Flamon.  
  
"But still when Takuya evolve to the legendary warrior of shadow will he become a servant of Lucemon?" Kouji asked.  
  
"No Takuya is a person that can be evil if he want to or be a good boy if he want to, its up to him if he want us to be on Lucemon's side or yours side." Said Flamon.  
  
"Thats good to hear." Said Kouji when he notice that he was being dragged away from some powers.  
  
"What's going on?" Kouji shouted.  
  
"You are only going back to your mind. And Kouji tell your crush that you like him before you lose him again." Shouted Shadow while she smiled him a big smile.  
  
And then his mind went blank.  
  
Kouji woke up with a bad headache.  
  
"Hey Kouji good you're awake." Said Kouichi as he saw him sit up.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Kouji asked.  
  
"You have been out for two days." Said Izumi who walked over to them. "Kouji we got a really good news to you to. Takuya is back and what really surprise us was that he was Shadow." Said Tomoki happily.  
  
"I know that." Said Kouji and smiled back.  
  
The others gave Kouji a weird look.  
  
"How did you know?" Asked a confused Tomoki.  
  
"I found out while I was sleeping." Said Kouji.  
  
"Kouji are you sure you are alright?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Of course I'm alright. I was told everything when I kissed Shadow." Kouji shouted back in anger.  
  
"Oh, so that was the power that killed every evil digimon." Said Bokomon as he comes in.  
  
"What power are you talking about Bokomon?" asked Izumi.  
  
"The power of love." Said Bokomon reading from his book.  
  
"That is the legendary warrior of shadow strongest attack." Said Takuya and they all turned quickly to him and gave him a strange look.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you." Said Takuya  
  
"How did you know that?" Junpei asked out of the blue.  
  
"I am now the warrior of fire and shadow if you didn't know." Said Takuya.  
  
"But how can Shadow have a attack of love when its a dark digimon?" asked Tomoki.  
  
"She become shadow because no one notice her love and kindness and she was left in the shadow with her strong powers of love." Said Takuya and smiled.  
  
"Have you study your spirits past or something?" asked Junpei.  
  
"Kind of. While Shadow was in my body I was in her place and heard about my spirits past." Said Takuya.  
  
"Takuya you think I could talk to you alone?" Kouji asked and looked at him.  
  
"Yea." Said Takuya and walked with him.  
  
When they was a long enough from the others Kouji turned his face to Takuya.  
  
"Takuya its something I need to tell you in case I miss you again." said Kouji and looked right in Takuya's eyes.  
  
"What do you want to tell me Kouji?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Well Takuya from the first day I meet you I have always loved you." Kouji said as he felt like Shadow was helping him.  
  
"You have no idea that I have wanted to hear that from you." Said Takuya and hugged Kouji closely to himself.  
  
"I love you Takuya." Said Kouji before he kissed his love.  
  
THE END  
  
Now the story is finish. So please tell me what you think of it please. 


End file.
